Roland Carville
Roland Carville is a former Harvest Witch trained into the arts of Druidism after the Worgen curse swept through his homeland. Skilled as a 'chemist, the afflicted Gilnean spent his time studying and working with the Cenarion Circle. As of late, it has been suggested that the man has been seen helping the Kaldorei where he can after the loss of Darnassus, bonding with his new family in the Wildheart Dominion, and continuing to attend to his druidic duties. Physical Description Human Form Standing near 6'2", Roland is an athletically fit individual who gives off the appearance of a calculating and inquisitive man. His piercing green eyes often draw people in as they're set ablaze by his red hair. It is clear he is always keenly aware of his surroundings, and the scar which runs underneath his left eye down his cheek seems to pay him no mind. His red hair is often kept swept back and thick, coming down to his shoulders just barely and connecting to the thick but well-trimmed beard that sits upon his face as well. His body itself reminds many of a track athlete or swimmer, mainly thanks to his time spent outdoors. The same can be said for his tanned, sunkissed skin. And those who can see his skin on occasion? They often are surprised to find a few tattoos as well as additional scars on his back and left shoulder. The Worgen As a Worgen, Roland stands nearly eight and a half feet tall, a large size for his kind. His tan skin and red hair replaced with earthy brown fur. The athleticism of his body now finds more power in its shape, a strong maw with razor sharp teeth, and limbs that certainly present more muscle than before. Personality Roland is a man who is known to be compassionate as well as kind to those who truly get to know him. While he may come off as straight to the point or even a bit brash at times, his heart is always in the right place despite it all. Those who cross him or those he cares about however quickly understand that such a mistake can only be made once. For the second time, it is never talked about again. Roland is also very imaginative, and uses this quality as an accessory to empathy, observing others’ emotional states and seeing things from their perspective. With his feet firmly planted on the ground, it is a very practical imagination, though he does find things quite fascinating and inspiring. Finally, Roland has trouble separating personal and impersonal situations – any situation is still an interaction between two people, after all – and any negativity from conflict or criticism can carry over from his professional to personal life, and back again. History A Beginning Roland was born in the early fall to Alexander and Eilís Carville in the countryside of Northgate. He was the first and only child to the young couple, the son of a merchant and local animal mender. His early years were filled with happiness and doting parents who spoiled him as much as they could with their humble means. Mostly this meant the young Roland was busy playing in the countryside, learning from his Mother, and having a Father who equally taught him well when he was not traveling. Fate was not always kind however as on a trip Alexander Carville and his merchant caravan were ambushed by outlaws. When the Gilnean military found what was left, the wagon was gone and those there were dead. As Roland grew older he soon realized that the work his Mother did was different. He knew from an early age people brought their pets or livestock to Mom when they were hurt or ill. What he did not realize though was how she was healing them. Eilís Carville was not an ordinary mender, she was a 'chemist and a Harvest-Witch. Her entire family had come from a line of practicing Witches and Watchers, something his Father, her Husband, had no qualms with. As he became of age she helped Roland to discover he too carried the same gift and abilities. From there she began to train her son to become a Harvest-Watcher as the males referred to themselves. Flasks and Fur As a young adult Roland had become talented, much like his mother. He had received a proper education like any Gilnean child should and then at home he was taught the ways of his family, becoming a budding 'chemist and promising Harvest Watcher. Soon people in Northgate turned to the red-headed man for help with their lands and animals just as they did his mother. As he became older however the need for adventure took him and Roland decided to move on from Northgate and towards the capital city. It was there however he discovered many looked to those who followed the old ways with a distrustful eye. Roland decided from this point to keep his skills and heritage a secret, only revealing it to those in need or he trusted. In the meantime, he took work up in an alchemy shop as a 'chemist. As fate would have it this put him where things would explode, both literally and figuratively as the Worgen Curse erupted in time within Gilneas. Roland rarely talks about what happened during that time or how he got the scar under his left eye. He will mention however that he did make it to Northgate where he found his Mother and that night he lost the last of his family. Sometimes he'll also speak of how he forever became in debt to the Night Elves from that point on. It was their actions that ultimately shaped his life from that point forward, as it did for many Gilneans. From that point forward Roland spent time with them in Darnassus training and it is said he spent time as well on the Broken Isles with the Druids there as well before venturing off under orders from the Cenarion Circle. Since then he has ventured across many places, a bit wiser but still the same man at his core. Over time, however, he felt as if he was being held back, a focus on his druidic duties solely and a push to control who he was while pushing aside what he had become. Never fully at peace with this, it lingered but an answer presented itself when he met a fellow Druid, the Kaldorei Worgen, Cyni. The leader of the Wildheart Dominion, Roland approached her after having run across her during a chance encounter at a public event. Conversations led the Druid to join her Order and family, his path currently unfolding before him. Quotes "Respect for nature will get you far, an inquisitive mind will get you further." "Learning to accept who you are is the greatest gift you can ever give yourself." "At one point I might have called this a curse, certainly others did. Now? It is a strength and who I am. If someone cannot accept that then I am better off without them and so is any other Worgen." Trivia * Roland has a mount that he occasionally makes use of, it is a Night Saber by the name of Andris for its snowy white eyes. It was a gift from one of his mentors in the Cenarion Circle. * While he may call himself a Druid these days, Roland has far from given up or forgotten the ways of his people and his past. He holds close the heritage of the Harvest-Witches/Watchers. * Often he is seen more in his Human form rather than in his Worgen form, something that has come with great practice and while he won't admit it, comes with great pain to him as well. External Links https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/wyrmrest-accord/Rolanð Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Druid Category:Worgen Category:Characters